


After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, So much fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"‘The cat whiskers come from within’ - it isn’t just a saying or a justification for Sharpie fumes, it’s a way of life. A pen, two faces and a series of bizarre questions. This tradition is in many ways the founding principles of ‘Dan and Phil’ and everything we have put on YouTube over the years" - Dan and Phil shop November newsletter</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> IM RLY EMO ABOUT PINOF6 SO I WROTE A THING ENJOY

It’s 2009, and Dan is overwhelmed by the strong aroma of Phil’s Sharpie marker as the older boy presses its felt tip to the tip of his nose.

As Phil colors Dan’s skin black, he can’t help but to feel a bit silly; despite their numerous conversations, he still hasn’t figured out exactly _why_ Phil was insistent on the two of them drawing cat whiskers on their faces for their video, but he gives up on asking. Some things are better left unsaid, he decides

Phil gently takes ahold of his chin, murmuring “Hold still, please,” as he draws whiskers on Dan’s cheeks, completing his cat-like transformation. “You look so cute,” Phil tells him, and Dan blushes. 

“I didn’t know you were a fury,” he jokes.

Phil chuckles.” Only for you,” he replies.

“Kinky.”

Once again, Phil says, “Only for you.”

Dan’s eyes widen slightly, his face even redder than before, his heart doing flips in his chest. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbles. 

“You know,” Phil muses, finishing up Dan’s cat whiskers. “You should consider wearing cat whiskers all the time,” 

“Nah,” Dan shakes his head and says, “Not without you.” Because even though he knows Phil is only joking, the more he thinks about it, the more he wants this to be his and Phil’s “thing” so to speak. His heart flutters in his chest at the thought of he and Phil having a “thing” and it’s so disgustingly cheesy, but it makes him happy. Phil makes him happy.

Phil smiles at him. “I like that idea,” he says, and Dan decides that cat whiskers make him happy too.

* * *

It’s 2014, and even after six years of making ‘Phil is not on fire’ videos, Dan still finds himself excited by the scent of Phil’s Sharpie marker. 

Phil holds his chin gently as his right hand goes to work coloring the tip of Dan’s nose black. The camera is recording but they’re probably going to edit this out because neither of them are saying anything. And for a moment, Dan wracks his brain for something witty and gif-able to say, but the quickly decides against it; after all, some things are better left unsaid. 

“You look so cute,” Phil says to him and Dan feels as though it’s the first time he’s heard Phil say this to him because his cheeks tint pink and his heart does flips in his chest.

“After all this time, you’re still a fury,” Dan jokes.

Phil laughs, going to draw whiskers across Dan’s cheeks and he tells him, “Only for you.” And a moment later he says, “I love you,” just because (and yeah, you’re definitely going to edit this out).

“I love you too,” Dan replies instantaneously, and it should be a bit weird to him that he and Phil are having such an intimate moment while drawing cat whiskers on each other’s faces, but it’s not. The cat whiskers have become their “thing” and after all this time, it’s become a sort of intimate thing for the two of them; there’s no one else Dan would rather do this with - not now, not ever. This makes him happy, Phil makes him happy. 

And six years later, cat whiskers still make him happy too.


End file.
